1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotal-based cutting device, and more particularly to complex action compound pivot cutting device having a multi-planar pre-molded semi-curved construction.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents represent several variations on pivotal cutting devices which exemplify the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 756,056 to Ernest Roraback teaches cutting-nippers having a pair of jaws of oblate form in the plane of their meeting surfaces, the plane being obliquely inclined relative to the shank portion when the jaws are closed. The jaws each have a cutting edge located substantially in the plane of the sides and end of the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 762,725 to Ernst Kaufmann describes a device for trimming the finger-nails; and it has for its object to provide a construction in which the shanks operating the cutter-blades are extensible. In the closed position the outer portions of said shanks surround the inner portions as well as the blades, and in the position for use said outer portions form a continuation of the inner portions leading directly to the jaws, whereby greater leverage is provided, while the device being readily capable of being folded up can be conveniently carried in the vest-pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 837,473 to Luther Geo. Ihrig teaches an implement for deadening tobacco plants, comprising members pivotally connected together at an intermediate point in their length and having forward jaws, the inner edges of which are blunt and concave in the direction of their length and also having rear arms, and hand-levers pivotally connected together at their forward ends and pivotally connected at points in rear of their forward ends to the rear ends of the arms of the members. Each of the pivot points are disclosed as extending along axes being parallel to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,113 to William A. Bernard describes pliers, nippers or similar tools, which has jaws movable toward and away from each other by means of pivoted handles, and the invention refers particularly to the form of the jaws and the relation of the same to the handles and to the other parts of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,163,733 to William A. Bernard teaches a clipper having jaws which are gently curved substantially throughout their length, and handle members which are similarly curved to form a continuation of the jaw curve. Each of the pivot points, however, are substantially parallel to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,300,330 to William A. Bernard teaches a pair of lever handles that are preferably constructed of sheet metal, and that have forked forward portions which cross each other, and are pivoted together by means of a pivot pin. The pivot is located intermediate the ends of the crossed handle members, each of which is provided in advance of the parallel portions respectively forming the sides or branches of the forks. Between the parallel portions, a jaw is secured by means of a fastening pin. The pins respectively are both located in advance of the main pivot pin, and are preferably arranged at the forward extremities of the respective handle members, beyond which extremities the jaws extend forward. The cutters are so shaped as to form a sort of bowl so that the stem of an orange or the like can be so cut off as to leave no projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,164 to Otto H. Oesterwitz, describes certain improvements in finger nail trimmers, and more particularly to the construction of the jaws by which the ends of the nails may be severed. The main object is to provide the jaws with simple and efficient means for cutting the free edges of the nails uniform distances from their junction with the cuticle of the fingers, and at the same time to reduce to a minimum the possibility of cutting into the more sensitive portions of the flesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,411,785 to Albert Hoiland teaches a bolt clipper, including operating jaws positioned in the same plane and having a fulcrum point formed on the jaws. It further includes lever ends on the jaws extending from the fulcrum point and cutting ends on the jaws formed out of alinement with the lever ends extending from a point adjacent said fulcrum point.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,558 to John A. Nietzel describes a side cutting implement of the double lever box type and especially to an instrument for cutting cuticle and nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,032 to Jack Siegal describes a double-edged cutting tool which has a spring biased handle and blades forming at least one pair of opposed cutting edges which can be used to perform a cutting operation on an object in a forward or reverse direction without changing the orientation of the handles with respect to the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,749 to Fred W. Nordin teaches a compound pivot plier-type clipper wherein a pair of handles is pivotally mounted on and between a pair of plates which form a recess for the reception of a selected pair of jaws which are mounted therein by removable means so that a kit can be furnished with a pair of handles and mounting plates and several of the same or different types of pairs of jaws which may be easily substituted, one for the other in the recess between the plates for operation by the handles. The parts are relatively thin so that they may be largely formed by mechanical or hydraulic press stamping operations with resulting low labor costs. A curved jaw is disclosed, but the pivot point for the jaw is parallel to all other pivot points.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,673 to Thomas J. McMullen, Jr. teaches a nail clipper which includes a one piece, U-shaped, plastic body having a pair of longitudinal handles with blades on one or both of the longitudinal handles of the device. An integral central arc portion bends when the longitudinal handles are compressed. The blades are aligned to provide a scissors-like interference cut. A receptacle for the nail clippings may also be provided, either between the two handles or, within the lower handle itself, or directly beneath the lower blade. The receptacle may be provided with a pivoting or removable cover. A file surface may also be affixed to the nail clipper.
Notwithstanding the prior art in this field, it is believed that the present invention, which comprises a compound pivot complex action cutting device, as described herein, is neither taught nor rendered obvious.